Wiki Naruto:Chat/9 Março/Tarde
2:41 ~ Bot reiniciado com sucesso ~ 2:51 oi 2:51 ~Kakashisao reiniciado com sucesso~ 3:09 Olà. 3:09 * Olá 3:10 ~ João Gabriel reiniciado com sucesso ~ 3:57 (aceno) olá povo lindo 3:59 Mei 3:59 ainda bem que a gente virou chunnin 4:02 sim 4:02 o chat ta meio bugado 4:02 mais tipo eu não entendi direito 4:02 eu vc a alice e o asau viraram chunin 4:03 tipo, quem tava na terceira fase virou chunnin, ou seja, eu,vc,alice e asau 4:03 mais então não vai ter quarta fase hoje? 4:03 Hj a grande final: Alice vs Asau 4:03 vai 4:03 ata 4:03 nossa 4:03 vai rolar barraco 4:03 4:04 pq? 4:04 so um jeito de falar 4:04 ah sim, to torcendo pra alice .onyon 4:04 4:05 então podemos aumentar nossos jutsus 4:05 4:05 ss 4:05 vc vai add o resto so de genjutsu ou vai dar uma mudada? 4:05 eu ja lutei com a alice duas vezes e ela falou que eu dei ttrabalho para ele... e que se ela fosse lutar com asau ela perderia 4:05 não sei ainda estou pensando 4:06 n sei... acho q ela vence 4:06 HELLO. 4:06 eu que sou o mais fraco do exame empatei com vc kk tudo pode acontencer 4:06 This is reality. \o/ 4:06 oi bllack 4:06 Pessoal. 4:06 black 4:10 4:10 bya gente 4:10 No caso isso não seria flood, mas se for tudo o mesmo aí vira flood. 4:10 Adeus, Mei. o/ 4:10 e que eu to me preparando para uma cirurgia 4:10 Eu pensava que você era bióloga. 4:10 de 2h 4:11 E não cirurgiã. 4:11 mais biologa faz cirurgia tambem 4:11 ... 4:11 Em humanos? 4:11 Eu não sabia. 4:11 em animais! 4:12 Sabia que comparava amostras de DNA e etc. 4:12 4:12 legal mei 4:12 LOL. 4:12 Nem sabia que eles eram capacitados para isso. 4:12 Eu sempre pensei que era os veterinários que faziam isso. 4:12 vou ter que fazer uma endoplasticomia em um gato 4:13 quantos anos vc tem mei? 4:13 23 4:13 ah sim 4:13 sou a mais velha da wiki eu acho 4:13 a alice tem 21 4:13 faço 24 dia 18 de abril 4:14 ata 4:14 e vc black? 4:14 gente e muito complicado fazer uma endoplasticomia 4:14 19. 4:14 pq mei? 4:14 Faço faculdade já. -qq 4:14 aff, sou o mais novo, sacanagem 4:14 Eu tenho 14. 4:14 você sabe oque é? 4:14 E você? 4:14 Eu não sei não Mei. 4:14 '-' 19 ou 14w 4:14 ? 4:14 14. 4:14 Eu estava brincando com você. 4:14 ah, sou mais velho então 4:15 endoplasticomia e quando você cobre o estomago com um tipo de plastico 4:15 resistente 4:15 Quantos anos você tem? 4:16 E por qual motivo você vai cobrir o estômago do gato com plástico? 4:16 gente enfim.... 4:16 bya seus gatosos 4:16 vou fazer 16 em agosto 4:16 tchau mei o/ 4:17 bya black 4:17 \o 4:17 Boa parte da wiki tem 13/14. 4:17 Só alguns que tem acima de 17. 4:18 E de 16 só tem você e o Thiago. 4:18 legal 4:19 olá DH 4:19 oi pessoal 4:19 quantos anos vc tem? a gente tava falando sobre idades 4:19 eu tenho 19 anos 4:20 aff , mais velho q eu 4:20 quantos anos vc tem? 4:20 16 em agosto 4:20 eu vou fazer 20 anos em Setembro 4:21 Olá DHSC. 4:22 olá Luis... 4:22 4:22 à vezes me sinto um velho perto da maioria da galera da wiki... 4:23 mei e alice são mais velhas